Genesis Chamber
Genesis Chamber – The Genesis Chamber is a mechanism capable of designing and constructingthrough the use of arcane fabrication/conversion – various organic life according to the user's will. The Genesis Chamber is highly controversial due to its ability to fabricate living organisms (a feat some consider best left outside mortal hands) and is a potential dangerous and highly complex artifact which should not be treated lightly. Unlike traditional arcane Conjuration or script-matter conversion, the Genesis Chamber uses life energy in-addition to arcane-fabricated matter and various other energies together to create both sentient and non-sentient life (the creation of sentient life is even more controversial and by-far the most dangerous application of the Genesis Chamber). Any potential user of a Genesis Chamber must possess in-depth anatomical and biological knowledge of the type of life form they are seeking to create, and must have a functional understanding of nature and life energies. While notions of such a device would likely appall them, druids and people of nature-revering cultures are likely to make the most proficient users of a Genesis Chamber second only to Arcane Druids and the like. - Users of a Genesis Chamber must be able to account for the innumerable interactions between physical, ethereal, and other metaphysical energies in-addition to mental will, physical development, inherent affinities, and an assortment of physiological characteristics. This method is intentionally intricate and extensive to dissuade those who would make a half-hearted attempt however, a series of arcane protocols do exist which are capable of simplifying and expediting the design process if in dire need; these protocols exist in a controlled quantity and contain some of the highest arcane encryptions, thus, a user must not only possess the protocols but the appropriate decryption codes and authorization. Once complete a life form design will permanently remain within the chamber's memory matrix (unless intentionally removed) and can also be 'printed' onto a unique type of memory core similar, in function, to print cores used by summoning stations though of a generally higher quality and security. These cores – known as Genesis Cores – will always be inscribed using the Cipher language and once loaded will be cataloged by the Chamber (utilizing a CDLS connection to a central and/or local Archive the quantity and type of each Genesis Core is always logged). In addition to the Chamber's own security measures, a user may choose to provide a final access password or require a matching Aural Fingerprint in order to access the core. The primary purpose of the Genesis Chamber is for use with Genesis Cores of pre-existing entities which are scanned and then brought to a chamber for replication, thus preventing the extinction of a species due to mortal influence. Various types of genesis prints have been scanned and loaded into the central Archive where they may be remotely loaded to any active Genesis Chamber for automatic creation. This, however, eventually lead to the realization that life forms could be created from mortal-made prints. The energy required to activate a Genesis Chamber is dependent on the size, complexity, and initial development of the entity in addition to the presence of sentience and/or higher intelligence. It is common for a chamber to be supplied with a constant source of life energy, thus reducing arcane energy requirements significantly and reducing overall flux output.